Specialized Shows
Spinnin' Sessions: Spinnin' Sessions is a weekly radio show hosted by the world's leading dance label Spinnin' Records. It features one hour packed full of club bangers every Saturday from 10PM. (Sat 10-11pm) * 987 Top 100 Countdown: On New Year's Eve annually, there will be a countdown of the year’s biggest hits on 987FM, played out over a 10 hour period from 2pm to 12am (previously it was from 12pm to 10pm before 2018), with a repeat on New Year's Day at 10am to 6pm. The show also includes hourly capsules recapping the best of the year, namely the top 5 events of the year, the top 5 gadgets of the year, the top 5 gigs of the year, the top 5 movies of the year and the top 5 males / females, the top 5 music soundtracks of the year and top 5 hangouts of the year. The announcement of the above-mentioned categorized charts varies every year, however, the top 10 males / females, top 5 gadgets and top 5 movies of the year would be played during the countdown annually. The number one songs for every year are as follows: ** 987FM Top 100 1992:'' ''Just Another Day - Jon Secada ** 987FM Top 100 1993: A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle ** 987FM Top 100 1994: I'll Make Love To You - Boyz II Men ** 987FM Top 100 1995: Back For Good - Take That ** 987FM Top 100 1996: Lemon Tree - Fool's Garden ** 987FM Top 100 1997: Hard To Say I'm Sorry - Az-Yet ft Peter Cetera ** 987FM Top 100 1998: All My Life - K-Ci and JoJo ** 987FM Top 100 1999: Believe - Cher ** 987FM Top 100 2000: Music - Madonna ** 987FM Top 100 2001: Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Lil Kym and Mya ** 987FM Top 100 2002: Dilemma - Nelly ft Kelly Rowland ** 987FM Top 100 2003: Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas ** 987FM Top 100 2004: The Reason - Hoobastank ** 987FM Top 100 2005: You're Beautiful - James Blunt ** 987FM Top 100 2006: Where'd You Go - Fort Minor ft Holly Brook and Jonah Matranga ** 987FM Top 100 2007: Welcome To The Black Parade - My Chemical Romance ** 987FM Top 100 2008: Apologize - Timbaland ft OneRepublic ** 987FM Top 100 2009: I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas ** 987FM Top 100 2010: California Gurls - Katy Perry ft Snoop Dogg ** 987FM Top 100 2011: Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft Lauren Bennett and GoonRock ** 987FM Top 100 2012: Gangnam Style - PSY ** 987FM Top 100 2013: Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft T.I. and Pharrell Williams ** 987FM Top 100 2014: Rude - MAGIC! ** 987FM Top 100 2015: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift ft Kendrick Lamar ** 987FM Top 100 2016: Closer - The Chainsmokers ft Halsey ** 987FM Top 100 2017: Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran ** 987FM Top 100 2018: Finesse - Bruno Mars ft Cardi B ** 987FM Top 100 2019: Senorita - Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello